Hard Love
by Kamie-Kub
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha love each other, they both know it but they're too afraid to tell each other. Inuyasha because he claims he still owes Kikyo his life and Kagome because she's afraid of him rejecting her. Then things take a turn for the worst.
1. Confession

**A/N: Well this fanfic is based on a song I found in the back of a book and instead of telling everyone to read it I decided to write a fanfic to go with the song. It will be rather short and this fanfic has nothing to do with the story it came from.**

**This song is from Kagome's point of view to Inuyasha. If you don't get it then review and tell me and I'll put up a chapter for explanations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (or do I? DON'T SHOOT ME! I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN!) And I don't own the song 'Hard Love'. That one belongs to Bob Frank so thanks for letting me use, even if it might not be ok with you! ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Confession

* * *

**

**I remember growing up like it was only yesterday,**

**Mom and Daddy tried their best to guide me on my way.**

**But the hard times and the liquor drove the easy live away,**

**And the only love I knew about was hard love.**

**It was hard love, every hour of the day,**

**When Christmas to my birthday was a million years away,**

**And the fear that came between them drove the tears into my play,**

**There was love in Daddy's house but it was hard love.**

As Kagome sang she looked out into the audience, well, actually she looked to the rafters. She saw a shadow in the corner near the ceiling and she knew right away that it was Inuyasha. She smiled because he came. She didn't think he would.

"_Inuyasha, can you come here please?", Kagome called. He landed right in front of her not long after._

_"What do you want wench?", he asked in his usual gruff voice but Kagome could see the kindness and the worry and every other emotion he held for her and only her that he was trying to hide._

_"I wanted to ask you to come to my time", she replied in her sweetest, yet believable, voice._

_"Feh, what for?", he growled. "Don't you remember that we have a job to do?"_

_"Yes, I remember", she said, trying to keep her cool. "It will only be for a little while though"_

_"What will only be for a little while?"_

_"My performance"_

_"Your what?". Confusion was clearly written on his face._

_"My performance. It's at my school. I will only be gone for a day, two at the most and I'm going weather you come with me or not!"_

_"Feh, I ain't gonna waste my time with something like that!"_

_"But you don't even know what it is yet!" Silence. "Will you at least think about it?" Still silence. She sighed and went back through the well._

**And I recall the gentle courtesy you gave me as I tried**

**To dissemble with politeness all the love I felt inside.**

**And for every song of laughter was another song that cried,**

**This ain't no easy weekend, this is hard love.**

**It was hard love, every step of the way,**

**Hard to be so close to you, so hard to turn away,**

**And when all the stars and sentimental songs dissolved today,**

**There was nothing left to sing about but hard love.**

**So I loved you for your courage and your gentle sense of shame,**

**And I loved you for your laughter and your language and your name,**

**I knew it was impossible but I loved you just the same,**

**Though the only love I gave to you was hard love.**

Inuyasha sat in the rafters of Kagome's gym listening to her sing. '_What's she want me here for? I've heard her sing before, so what's so special about now?' _He asked himself. And despite his thoughts he stayed and watched his secret love beneath him.

**It was hard love, it was hard on you I know,**

**When the only love I gave to you was love I couldn't show.**

**You forgave the heart that loved you as your lover turned to go,**

**Leaving nothing but the memory of hard love.**

When Kagome sang that verse he was suddenly reminded of when she was so kind to him even when he was being cruel in return. She has not yet left his side and he silently prayed that she never would. But he was also reminded of something else, something painful. '"_You forgave the heart that loved you as your lover turned to go, Leaving nothing but the memory of hard love." That's what happened between me and Kikyo. _He thought sadly_. 'Kikyo.'_

**So I'm standing in this phone booth with a dollar and a dime, **

**Wondering what to say to you to ease your troubled mind,**

**For the Lord's cross might redeem us, but our own just wastes our time,**

**And to tell the two apart is always hard, love.**

At this point Kagome began to cry slightly. Even if it was only one or two tears, it didn't get past Inuyasha. Luckily he knew better that to jump down there and tell her to stop crying. He would just have to wait. Kagome knew what was coming next in the song and she wanted Inuyasha to hear it, to understand it, to feel it's meaning. She continued.

**So I'll tell you that I love you even though I'm far away,**

**And I'll tell you how to change me as I live from day to day,**

**How you help me to except myself and I won't forget to say,**

**Love is never wasted, even when it's hard love.**

**Yes it's hard love, but it's love all the same, **

**Not the stuff of fantasy but more than just a game.**

**And the only kind of miracle that's worthy of the name,**

**For the love that heals our lives is mostly hard love.**

She finished the song and listened to the applause. Then she took a quick bow and left the stage and as soon as she was out of everyone's sight she began to run.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think. I hope you like because it took a hour and a half because my shoulders hurt and my computer was acting up. I'm not saying you have to like it but I hope you do. **

**Please review!**

**  
**


	2. Caught and Guilty

**A/N: Ok people, I really thought this would get more reviews than that. And considering my unloyal sister hasn't review this one yet I'm gonna kick her ass! Ok so I won't, I'll kick her shin... like I always do. Anyway, as a fare warning, I do NOT know how to end stories that well yet so when I reach a certain chapter (don't know which one) I'm gonna probably have to ask you kind people to help me out. But we're far from that... I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...for all you know (cops come and throw in padded cell with strait jacket) O.O oops!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Caught and Guilty**

* * *

Inuyasha jumped from the gym rafters so silently that no one saw or even noticed he didn't really belong. He went into 'stealth mode' and began the chase after Kagome.

He stopped in one of the hallways to find her scent again. He crouched the ground and began to sniff the floor right when two girls came around the corner. The first girl had straight black hair and was around the same hight as Kagome. She had brown eyes and light brown skin. The other girl had wavy brown hair and also had brown eyes. Her skin was lighter than her friends' but only slightly. They could have passed off as sisters if they had the same facial features. They were also the same age as Kagome but in Inuyasha's opinion Kagome was _way _prettier.

First the girls looked at him with confusion, then with disgust. "What do you think he's _doing?_",the first one whispered. The other girl just shrugged. "Look at his hair, he doesn't look old enough to have _white_ hair". Inuyasha looked up at them but didn't really care that they were there. He did growl at them however but they were to mesmerized by his eyes to notice. "Look at his eyes! There golden!", the first girl whispered. "And his clothes are so out of style but he makes it work somehow. Ya know... he is kind of cute".

Inuyasha couldn't stand them anymore. The way they stared,how they whispered behind their hands, it drove him nuts and not in a good way. He snapped."What the hell are you looking at!", barked Inuyasha. The two girls yelped in fright then scurried down the hall. Where they were going, Inuyasha didn't care in the least as long as they weren't staring at him anymore and distracting him from finding _his _Kagome.

Once he got Kagome's scent again he was on hot pursuit. '_She can't have gone that far yet, she's a slow runner compared to a demon. And besides, I can smell her tears. She can't be far.'_ Inuyasha burst through the front doors and found Kagome who was still running. He caught up with her as she reached the entrance to the school grounds. He grabbed her around the waist and held her to him with her back facing him.

Kagome put up a struggle to get away from the one who had captured her. She knew very well that it was Inuyasha but she wasn't ready to face him yet. "Kagome! Kagome stop struggling! I'm not gonna hurt you Kagome!". At that Kagome stopped and turned slightly to look at Inuyasha. She saw the kindness and worry in his eyes. She wondered how he could _ever_ think that she was afraid of him.

"Inuyasha?", she stuttered. "I'm not afraid of you". She hiccuped. Inuyasha just held her closer. "Kagome", he said just above a whisper. "It hurt to see you running from me. I would hate for you to be afraid of me". The look on his face was deep hurt and concern. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he might cry.

Kagome lay her arms over Inuyasha's which were around her waist. "Inuyasha, don't be sad. I'm sorry for running but like I said, I could _never _be afraid of you", she whispered while laying her head on his shoulder. Then she heard a noise that sounded like a growl coming from Inuyasha. Kagome tried to pull away from him to see what was wrong but he wouldn't let her. "Don't go", he slurred into her ear making her shiver. "Don't leave me alone, my Kagome". With saying that he pulled one of his arms away from her waist and brought it to her neck. Moving her hair away he started nibbling and kissing her there.

She gasped. No way was she expecting that! This wasn't Inuyasha, he was acting too weird. Then it hit. '_He must think I'm Kikyo for some reason even if he is still using my name. Maby because of the song? No way would he treat me like this otherwise', she thought._ She tried to pull away from him again and failed. "Inuyasha? What do you think your doing?", she said as calmly as possible so she wouldn't startle or possibly scare him. She didn't know why exactly he was doing this but he was acting different so him being frightened easily was a possibility.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!", she yelled as he gave a particularly hard nip, thankfully not breaking the skin. Kagome wasn't totally oblivious to the demon mating thing. She knew that it required a bite mark to the neck to make the 'engagement'. Then, if she accepted, the bite mark would remain if they were really meant to be together. That, she hoped, Inuyasha wasn't interesting doing. Luckily for her she had a choice of accepting him or not.

Inuyasha growled lightly as a warning as she tried to pull away from him yet again. Kagome was starting to get frightened, more with worry if anything,from his growls which she knew were directed at her actions. "Kagome, you promised you would never be afraid of me", he murmured. _'How did he know I was frightened?'_, she wondered. _'Wait, he's demon, he can probably sense my emotions like animals can. Why didn't I realize this before?'_

"I'm not afraid of _you_ Inuyasha, just your actions. What your doing is scaring me. I'm not Kikyo. I may be her reincarnation but I'm an entirely different person compared to her". He froze. "Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean it, I really didn't! Something came over me, something I couldn't control!". He was pleading for forgiveness and it broke Kagome's heart to see him acting like a puppy who just chewed up the carpet, begging not to be punished.

"Inuyasha, it's ok, really", she tried to assure him. "No it's not! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh Inuyasha, please don't feel guilty! Not because of that! I'm fine! It's not like you attacked me or anything! Please don't apologize! Come on, lets go back to my house. I'll make you some ramen if you like". He only nodded slightly, still feeling guilty about what he had done. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and held her close for a moment before leaping to the roofs of buildings to take her home.

When they got there Kagome was half asleep and she was shivering slightly. Inuyasha took her inside quickly hoping she wouldn't catch a cold. He took her to her room and lay her on her bed. He removed her shoes then pulled the covers over her shivering body. Smiling slightly to comfort her, he turned to go sit in front of her desk on the floor like he always did. "G'night Kagome", he whispered to her. She said something back but it was so quiet and slurred that Inuyasha didn't understand it but he had a feeling she had said 'good night'.

He fell into a dreamless sleep for a couple hours but woke up around 2:00 a.m. to Kagome calling for him, quietly though as no to wake up her family. Inuyasha crawled the short distance to her bed and sat down again. "Yes Kagome. Are you alright?", he asked, concerned. He began to rub her thigh because he knew she liked it. "Inuyasha, I'm cold", she whispered. "Will you lay beside me, keep me warm? Please?".

He was hesitant to do as she wished remembering what had happened earlier. He didn't want to do that again. What if it _did_ happen and he _did _bite her? He would never be able to forgive himself. "Please, Inuyasha?", she asked again. _'Her voice is so soft', _he thought. Inuyasha got up slowly and looked at Kagome who patted the space beside her closest to the wall. He climbed over her and lay down in the little space. She pressed up against him for his warmth and fell asleep almost instantly but not before saying, "Thanks Inuyasha".

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warmer. At least that's what he told himself if he thought otherwise.

He too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well...that didn't turn out as expected. I had a totally different idea when I started to write this chapter. Oh well, there's a one shot for ya.**

**Well, please, please review. You know, I realised the other day that if a story isn't updated then no reviews. Go figure... (LOL)**

**Review!**


	3. It's OK

**A/N: You guys are great! This could use a little more reviews but other than that... Don't forget to review people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or anyone else... Oh, and this jaket is _really_ starting to itch, and my arms are numb...HELP ME!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**It's OK**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha woke up warm. Kagome was snuggled up against his chest and Inuyasha had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and neck. He smiled. When he first met Kagome he thought of her as a no good wench that deserved to be squashed, and quickly. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would end up like this in Kagome's bed _with_ her. Never.

He lay there for a while before Kagome woke up. She yawned, stretched, then looked at

Inuyasha who was watching her like there was no tomorrow.

"G'mornin' puppy", she said through another yawn.

"P-puppy?", he stuttered. Why was she all of the sudden calling him puppy? It was normally just Inuyasha are half hearted jerk but never puppy. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah, puppy. What, do you think I'm crazy now or something?", she asked with that sweet look on her face.

"W-what d-do you m-mea-mean?", he asked her with fear on his face. If she knew what he was thinking he would most likely be sat to the earth's core. Yup, that would be painful, real painful.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. I can read you like a book. And besides, it was written all over your face", she said half-absentmindedly. To her it didn't really matter. She just wanted to see the look on his face but to him, well, lets just say he's a little paranoid of the consequences. He squeezed his eyes shut awaiting his punishment.

"What's wrong with you? Do your eyes hurt or something? Inuyasha, are you alri... your thinking I'm gonna punish you, aren't you? Inuyasha, answer me", she demanded.

He just shook his head like a four year old that didn't want to take cough medicine, the same look of fear on his face. "Inuyasha, open your eyes. Now". Reluctantly, he opened one eye half way to look at her but even than she could see the distrust.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt you, not at all. Don't be afraid of me. Last night you said that you didn't want me to be afraid of you, but you being afraid of me breaks my heart the same way. Come here", she said while pulling him into a reassuring hug.

He winced like he was in pain or something. He forced his mind to trust Kagome and returned the hug. Why was he so afraid? He has been with her for almost a year now and they were growing so close. What was so different about now? Was it because she always 'sat' him then acted like nothing was wrong? Or was it because he felt that she had more power over him, like when two demons, (or demon and human or whatever) mate. The female always has more dominance over the male, even before.

_'Naw, that can't be it! I love Kagome an' all but not enough to make her my mate. She probably doesn't even love me in that way. Who could blame her, the way I treat her most of the time'._

When Kagome pulled away from the hug, all was silent, too silent. Inuyasha didn't trust it so he said "We should go back to my time Kagome".

"I just woke up, like, 2 seconds before you did! Why don't you give me a break! Besides, I have to get ready, and don't you want breakfast? God only knows your stomach is a black hole!"

"Uh... Kagome? I didn't say we had to go right now. I know you have to get ready. I was just sayin' that we should go back some time today".

"Uh... oh, ok, right", she said, blushing. "Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bite your head off".

"Right, I'm gonna wait downstairs or somethin'. You get dressed". And with that he left the room leaving Kagome embarrassed, stunned by his kindness instead of his usual yells and tired because she only woke up 3 minutes ago.

When Kagome came down Inuyasha was 'playing' with Buyo and the poor cat was making a very useless attempt to escape from this horrible monster. Lucky for him, Kagome said "Inuyasha, leave the cat alone", and because he was distracted Buyo had a chance to escape and he took it. When Inuyasha looked to see where his fun had ran to he saw Buyo sitting on the back of the couch licking his paw. He decided trying to catch him would be useless because the damn cat was being aware of his every move.

"Hey! Kagome! Why'd you let him escape?"

"Because, uh... imagine somebody much bigger than you came along, held you upside-down and called it fun-"

"Then I would kill 'em'"

"But what if you couldn't? What if you where in your human form?"

"Than I'd uh... damn", he muttered. Kagome smiled and continued with what she was doing. Now, what that maybe, I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: I will not bother with telling you that you should give me a flame if I start to get lazy with my writing. Just send a little kick in the ass and I'll be on my way. I'm not joking. **

**FYI: If nobody reviewes then I won't update! Review damn-it!**


	4. Confessions? I wish!

**A/N: k's,since, like, nobody seems to like to take the one precious minute out of their lifetime to review then I won't bother thanking out loud. How that works, Idon't know. However,if you're luckey, you might get a reply when/if you review! Now read the chapter god damn it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions? I wish!**

* * *

After Kagome had packed her bag to take to the feudal era, she went to say good-bye to her family. Inuyasha, surprisingly enough, was waiting quite patiently by the well house, if you don't count his foot tapping in annoyance. With the good-byes said, her and Inuyasha jumped through the well's portal to the feudal era where their friends waited. 

Later at nightfall...

"Really Sango, I wish you would reconsider", Miroku pathetically begged Sango. He was, yet again, being a lecher and Sango was promptly ignoring him. Easy enough if you ask me.

"Not a chance, lech!", she said through gritted teeth. "Like _I _would want to bear any child of _yours!_"

Just then they heard Inuyasha yell at Shippo who was sitting by the well awaiting their return. He must have done something to get on the poor puppies nerves again. Well, fuck that. Inuyasha has distemper anyway.

Kagome came back alone but you could hear in the distance Inuyasha and Shippo yelling, no, begging Kagome to come back. Of course, their words were not understandable but it got the point across to Sango and Miroku.

"Umm... Kagome? Where are Inuyasha and Shippo? Isn't it the new moon tonight?", asked Sango.

"Why, yes it is", Kagome replied. "Exactly why Inuyasha won't be able to get away. They both deserve it".

"Deserve what?", asked Sango and Miroku in unison.

"Oh, I just tied them together and left them by the well. Their always picking fights with each other so I thought if the spent a night together in that special position that their in then maby it will help them to get along a bit, while I'm around anyway".

"So basically, you going to scare them into behaving?", asked the monk.

"Yea, pretty much".

After a moment of silence they all burst into fits of laughter. When that passed they gathered their stuff and went to join Inuyasha and Shippo so they wouldn't be edgy and so Kagome could keep Inuyasha calm, for the most part. He only feels safe as a human when Kagome is around and they all knew it.

When they reached the clearing where the well was located, Sango and Miroku had to hold back the laughter now threatening to erupt again. For Inuyasha was leaned against the well looking down at the little ball of fur literally tied into his arms. Shippo, meanwhile, was fast asleep. Inuyasha looked up as Kagome, Sango and Miroku entered the clearing and the first thing they saw in his face was protectiveness over the little fox, then anger and self pity directed at Kagome. They all saw it though, the kindness he was showing towards Shippo. Amazing what half an hour can do. (aka, it's a long walk to and from the village).

Kagome went to Inuyasha and loosened his bindings slowly until they were no longer tying the 'runt' to him. As soon as they were off he tried to high tail it but Kagome simply pulled him back down to the ground and pushed the still sleeping Shippo into his arms again. "Stay", she whispered. "Stay and show that you don't really hate him".

"But-". He was silenced by Kagome's finger touching his lips. She sat beside him and pulled his arm around her. From Sango and Miroku's point of view they looked like a little misfit family. They took that as their cue to leave.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all slept soundly despite the fact that Inuyasha didn't go to sleep. He never did when he was human. He couldn't exactly rely on his senses to alert him of danger. Instead he stayed awake and watched over Kagome and Shippo while they slept. For a while, he was watching Kagome and noting how beautiful she was, that is before he caught himself and tried to redirect his thoughts elsewhere.

It dawned on him though that he must love Kagome. He had never thought this way before about her, only Kikyo. But Kikyo was part of the past and Kagome was his future, he could see this now. In the morning he would tell her that he loved her.

**Morning:**

Of course, he didn't tell her because his only emotions of love and devotion left him at dawn only to be replaced by the moody hanyou once more. No way would he _ever_ have the guts to tell her when he was half demon. It would be far too embarrassing for him. _'Even love isn't worth embarrassment'_, he thought moodily.

Later, when he sat in the Goshinboku all he could think about was Kagome and how much he loved her. At least he made it over the line of admitting it to himself. now, to tell _her_.

Then he heard a scream, Kagome's scream. He bolted from the tree back to the village to see Naraku holding Kagome by the hair and his friends in their fighting stances. He had to get Kagome back! How _dare_ Naraku even think of laying a finger on Kagome! He was gonna pay!

Inuyasha drew his sword as it transformed. Naraku only laughed. "You and I both know you won't use that blade while I have this", he said as he jerked on Kagome's hair. She screamed and it made Naraku laugh.

"If you want your wench back that come find her. I warn you, maby you should just stay here and not have to bother with the decision your going to have to make". Before Inuyasha could ask what the hell Naraku was talking about, he vanished. Inuyasha growled. "Damn-it. Kagome", he muttered to the heavens. "I'll get you back. Just hang in there". And with that he started his search to find his love that was so cruelly taken from him.

* * *

**READ ME!**

**A/N: well, I promis I will try to update soon. I think that this story will only be about 7 chapters long. I've figgured out the ending and I have a plot thatks to my beloved friend MeiunTenshi. Go read her story! It's rules! oh and read my sis' story. She's only got three reviews and I'm starting to pitty her. It's really not that bad considdering it only has one chapter but it's been edited so now it makes more sence to people other than me. . My sisters name is Nassica12. Better yet, here's a little list like thing.**

**Nassica12...Nightmare**

**MeiunTenshi...I just wanna be loved**

**Thanks people and please review!**


	5. The Search and Messages

**A/N: sorry for the wait... actureally, I'm not but whatever makes you feel special. Here's chapter five and I promis that I'll try to update soon but no garintees. I have a social life ya know, and teachers who are obsessed with the concept of homework...**

**FYI people... I _am _sorry for the spelling erors. I'm a shity speller. ...-.-...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Search and Messages**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, you can't be so hard headed!", shouted Sango from the sky. "We're all worried about Kagome but setting your mind on thinking that you can find her and rescue heron your own is, well, stupid! We're going to have to do this as a team but without your coopperation it will be much harder!"

Inuyasha stopped running for the first time in about six hours. The only think that kept him going was the thought of Kagome in Naraku's grasp. It sickened him. And then there was Kikyo...

He pondered Sango's words and no matter what his will wanted to do his rationality came forth and he realized that there was no other way to find Kagome in time.

"Well then, what do you sujest we do then Sango? sit back and wait for kagome to fall from the sky, cold and lifeless?". It was clear that he was pissed, and then some.

"We begin by looking for Naraku's castle-".

"What do you think I was doing? Just going out for some freash air?".

"-and we do that by asking villagers and cooperative demons if that've seen anything unusual recently. That would be a start. And if you would just work with us then we might have a better chance of finding her", Sango stated cooly while trying to ignore the hanyou's temper. She understood well enough that he was worried sick and that he wasn't meaning to take his anger out on them, but is was a bit hard to forgive and forget every few seconds.

So on they went, asking around for even the slightest hint of Naraku. It tookfour days but fineally, to Inuyasha's and everyone else's relief, they got a lead.

After about two weeks they came across a small and very burnt village. "Oh my...", said Sango with a sad tone. Despite the burned remains, the village looked remarkably like hers before it was destroyed.

"Yes, very sad", added Miroku while rubbing Sango's back instead of her ass for once. It was a shame that this just so happened to look exactly like the village he grew up in after his fathers death.

"Lets get a move on! The sooner we find Kagome the sooner we can kill Naraku for good!" No way was he gonna let anything keep him from going into that village, the one with Naraku's scent all over it. Not even if it did reminded him of Kyede's village where he first met Kikyo.

Shippo was trembling with fear at the scent of Naraku, and the fact that his fathers pelt was hanging off the side of a near destroyed hut. How come no one noticed it? Did they not care that he was still young and not quite over his father's death?

Sango was the first to notice the pained expressions of her comrads. _'Could it be? An illusion? It's not like this is the first time we've seen a burned village. And there isn't any bodies or blood from what I can tell'._

"Look out!", shouted Inuyasha as he drew tetsusaiga, cutting something in the process.

"AHHHH! What is it?", cried out Shippo. It's not like he wasn't scared enough already.

"Naraku", Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth.

Miroku looked puzzled. "How could it be? Wouldn't we have senced his aura?"

"Apparently not! Otherwise we would have known he was here!", shouted Inuyasha as he decapatated another one of Naraku's tenticles.

"Fiesty Inuyasha. You really miss that wench, don't you? I have come to deliver you a message so I sujest you don't try and kill me just yet", said Naraku's voice. The main part of his body hadn't been located and his voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Even Inuyahsa's sensative ears couldn't pick up the source.

"Oh yea? And what might that be, huh?", demanded the hanyou.

"Just that when, rather ifyou reach my castle, your going to have to choose".

"Feh! Choose what? I only want Kagome!"

"Are you so sure, Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean you basterd! Of course I'm sure!"

"What about your beloved Kikyo?"

"Wha...?"

"Just what I thought. Hehehe... See you soon, Inuyasha".

"Grr... **BASTERD! I'LL KILL YOU NARAKU!",** he screamed and he ran off towards Naraku's castle which was at least a four day walk away.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Save your strength!", Miroku shouted to the angrey hanyou. Inuyasha stoped and gleard downon Miroku. Damn him for trying to keep him from Kagome. His eyes start to mist redbut no one can see them."Don't you see?", continued Miroku."This is just what Naraku wants! For you to be tired and weak, easy to bring down!"

"I won't be brought down as easily as you think I will monk!" Inuyasha growled demonically."I _will_ get Kagome back, I _will _rescue her, andshe _will _be my mate!" Hedidn't even know what he had just said. The only thing that was important was getting Kagome back, safe in his arms. How could he have failed to protect her like he had always promised?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chappie is short but this seemed like a good place to end it, don't you think? Anyway, I know I haven't updated for a long time but I will try to get all of this back on track. You know the drill! Review and tell me how good I'm doing so you will get another chapter! Cuz ya know, I personally think this chapter sucked.8 reviews requried! lol! Oh and let me know if I messed up the story line at all. And, if you have Ideas that you would like to see, feel free to fill me in! you'll get the credit all the way!**

**Love Kamesha lol ...**


End file.
